Sunrise
by Julie Pretzito
Summary: Ter três deuses atrás da sua cabeça e descobrir que você é filha de Calipso também não. Ter três deuses atrás da sua cabeça, ser filha de Calipso e descobrir que aquele tarado da machadinha é na verdade Apollo, seu avô, é COM CERTEZA não-legal.


- Espere um momento... Você disse que seu nome era... Calipso?

- Sim. Por que, jovem herói?

- Eu... Conheço a sua história.

- Hum... Sinto-me honrada de que alguém na Terra ainda lembre-se de mim.

- O que... Eu não entendo...

- O que não entendes, jovem herói?

- Nada, esquece. Disse o menino de cabelos claros como sol e olhos azuis enquanto se espreguiçava. - Você vive aqui sozinha...? Tipo, completamente sozinha?

- Bem, eu tenho meus criados invisíveis e alguns animais ficam aqui, também...

- Deve ser uma vida um tanto quanto solitária.

- Eu acabei me acostumando, no final. Não é tão ruim quanto parece.

- Aqui é lindo... Se chama Ogígia, não é? Eu poderia escrever um poema sobre essa ilha. Perdida no meio do nada, fica Ogígia, a ilha-fantasma... Tá, parei.

- Não mandei você parar.

- A maioria das pessoas teria mandado. Você... É diferente.

Calipso abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Hermes.

- Calipso, você pode vir aqui um minuto? Dylan, você fica.

Calipso se levantou e andou até Hermes, deixando pra trás um Dylan confuso.

- Senhor Hermes, - ela fez uma reverência - À que devo a honra?

- Eu vim só avisar... Se o menino for, ele vai a amanhã, ao nascer do sol. Você devia perguntá-lo logo se ele deseja ficar.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Pois devia. - E numa risada, Hermes desapareceu.

Dylan, assim que percebeu que Hermes tinha desaparecido, correu para Calipso.

- O que ele queria?

- Me avisar que você vai embora amanhã de manhã.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir embora? - Disse Dylan se aproximando mais da bela menina que estava na sua frente.

- Você tem que ir embora. É a minha maldição... Você não disse que conhecia minha história?

- E conheço. Mas conheço a minha também, e sei que posso ficar, se você quiser.

- É o que eu mais quero no mundo. Mas você não tem, sei lá, família?

- Nunca conheci minha mãe. Meu pai é Apollo. Você acha mesmo que ele sentiria minha falta?

- Amigos?

- A maioria não liga pra mim de verdade, só pra minha popularidade.

- Namorada?

- Eu nunca tive uma namorada, veja bem. Elas podem passar muito bem sem mim. Bom, pelo menos eu posso passar muito bem sem aquelas garotas.

Calipso levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você ao menos sabe o nome delas?

- Er... Veja bem...

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Passaram-se cerca de três anos e o casal encontrava-se nervoso, a espera de alguém, no mesmo lugar onde se conheceram. Haviam marcado de se encontrarem às 2 horas da tarde, mas já eram quase três.

- Não se preocupe Calipso - disse Dylan - Vou falar com meu pai e tenho certeza que ele irá aceitar cuidar de nossa filha - assegurou.

Calipso olhou carinhosamente para a filha que dormia em seus braços. Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil enrolada em sua manta vermelha.

- isso que me preocupa. Conhece seu pai, ele meio...

- Olha, ele pode ser confiável e a nossa melhor opção.

- Certo... Ele disse que viria, mas já estamos esperando há algum tempo...

Foi então que um enorme clarão os fez fechar os olhos. Apollo havia chegado, com seu carro, sorrindo como um astro de cinema.

- Pai! Você veio!

- Eu disse que viria! - sorriu o deus do Sol.

- Certo. Bem, eu te chamei aqui porque eu preciso fazer um pedido muito importante. Sabe que eu e Calipso temos que ficar aqui em Ogígia, mas tivemos uma filha e achamos que ela no precisa disso. Pelo que sabemos nada a impede de sair daqui - Dylan disse em um fio de voz.

- Vocês já têm uma filha?

- Já.

- Vocês são casados? - ele realmente parecia surpreso.

- Somos, pai. Lembra-se? VOCÊ NOS CONSAGROU MARIDO E MULHER!

- Ah, sim, sim, claro, claro. Vou fingir que lembrei... E onde eu entro nessa história toda? Perguntou Apollo, agora ficando desconfiado.

- Nós queremos que nossa filha saia daqui, mas ela não pode viver sozinha. É aí que você entra. Por favor, mande-a pra um lugar ensolarado onde você possa estar sempre de olho nela. - Dylan falou em tom de súplica.

- E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou o deus com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Por que... Ela sua neta! - respondeu Calipso, exasperada.

- Olha, ela não é a única.

- Está se chamando de velho?

- Não, estou me chamando de avô.

- Então está se chamando de velho!

- AI MEU DEUS DO SOL! VERDADE! Eu deveria escrever um haicai sobre isso: Ser avô é legal, ser velho não, ter tartarugas de estimação. Por essas e outras que eu sou o deus da poesia.

- PAI, FOCO! POR FAVOR! EU LHE IMPLORO! - Dylan já deixava transparecer o desespero em sua voz.

- Peça-me qualquer coisa menos isso, por favor. Já não me bastasse cuidar do sol. Eu nem tenho tempo de cuidar das minhas vaquinhas!

- VOCÊ É QUENTE! - apelou Calipso sentindo as bochechas corarem - VOCÊ É O DEUS MAIS BONITO DE TODOS! SATISFEITO? AGORA PODE NOS AJUDAR?

- Ainda bem que sua esposa tem bom gosto... Oi, Calipso. - sorriu com malícia.

- Vamos ser realistas, Apollo nunca conseguiria arranjar uma família adotiva boa pra nossa filha num lugar ensolarado e cuidar dela. É demais pra ele - disse Calipso, tendo uma idéia.

- Quê?

- É, é isso.

- Ei! Dou conta de cuidar de uma pirralha chorona!

- Eu não acredito...

- É sério! Eu posso fazer isso! Moleza!

- Prove-me!

- Como?

- Faça!

- Tá certo...

- Jure pelo Rio Estige! - ordenou Dylan.

- Eu juro pelo Rio Estige que vou cuidar dessa menina como se fosse minha filha!

- NÃO! Você não é nenhum exemplo de pai!

- Ok, então eu vou criá-la como se fosse minha... Amiguinha.

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO É UM BOM AMIGO! DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ FICOU AMIGO DE UMA MENINA, FOI INDICIADO POR PEDOFILIA!

- Então... Eu prometo cuidar dela sem ser um exemplo.

- NÃO! SEJA UM EXEMPLO! ELA PRECISA ARRANJAR UM NAMORADO! – Disse Calípso.

-Pensando bem, talvez ele pudesse não ser um exemplo, né, calipso? – Resmungou Dylan.

Apollo levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele.

-Ok, então eu ensino as minhas técnicas de sedução e NÃO sou um exemplo.

- Exato.

- Tenho mesmo que jurar pelo Rio Estige?

- ESTOU VENDO SEUS DEDOS CRUZADOS!

- Quanto desrespeito com seu pai...

- Jure logo de uma vez, Pai! - Dylan já se mostrava cansado.

- Eu juro.

- Olha, repita: eu juro pelo rio Estige cuidar dessa menina da melhor forma possível, arranjar uma boa família adotiva para ela num lugar ensolarado e levá-la para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue assim que ela tiver idade.

- Eu juro pelo rio Estige cuidar dessa menina da melhor forma possível, arranjar uma boa família adotiva para ela num lugar ensolarado e levá-la para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue assim que ela tiver idade.

Calipso deu uma última olhada na sua filha, como se quisesse ter certeza que se lembraria de seu rosto pra sempre. Depositou-a com o maior cuidado nos braços de Apollo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos.

- Por favor... Por favor dê seu melhor... - ela disse num fio de voz.

- Eu não vou deixar nada lhe acontecer, minha preciosa. Aryanne... Aryanne Apolonia. É! Parece bom... - sussurrou Apollo enquanto saía.

- Espero que nossa filha fique bem, Dylan. - disse Calipso preocupada - Tenho medo que algo de mau lhe aconteça.

- Não se preocupe querida. Ela vai ficar bem, meu pai está tomando conta dela - antes que ela pudesse lhe interromper, prosseguiu - e ele vai ter bastante ajuda. - sorriu ao se lembrar dos outros semideuses e de Quíron no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Doze anos depois..._

Apollo foi chamado para uma assembléia no Olimpo. Ao chegar percebeu o tamanho da confusão. Zeus discutia com Hera, que por sua vez discutia com Hefesto, que por sua vez discutia com Afrodite e assim sucessivamente até chegar ao Senhor D que dormia mesmo enquanto Poseidon gritava.

- ATENÇÃO A TODOS! - pediu.

Obviamente, nenhum deles deu atenção. Tentou entender a conversa, mas não conseguiu.

Afrodite cansou-se de Hefesto e foi falar com o deus Sol.

- Olá, querido. - falou vulgarmente. - Cadê a sua pirralha? A filha de Calipso. Não adianta mentir, a fofoca já correu por todo o Olimpo. Zeus ficou uma fera quando descobriu.

- Olá, Afrodite. E sobre a minha PIRRALHA, é melhor você falar direito, porque ela tem o meu sangue e enquanto o tiver, não admitirei que fale um pio dela. Fale Aryanne. E só para lembrar, eu sou o deus do Sol e os raios solares têm vitaminas muito importantes para o seu cabelo. Sem elas, eles perdem uma parte do brilho. Você não quer isso, quer?

- Não, não... Meu bem. Ehehehe. Aryanne é uma linda menina.

- Mas, enfim, qual o motivo do discurso?

- Bem, lembra-se de Cronos? - assegurou-se de que ninguém estava ouvindo ao pronunciar este nome - Ele recrutou muitos semideuses, e um que havia sido crucial foi Luke, o filho de Hermes. O garoto se revoltou pelo fato de crer que seu pai não lhe dava o devido valor e aliou-se à Cronos. Ele foi corrompido pelo poder do Titã.

- E o que isso tem haver com o discurso?

- É que Hermes iniciou uma polêmica pedindo para que ressuscitassem seu filho, dando-lhe uma segunda chance, afinal a culpa havia sido, em parte, dele e Luke, no final, acabou salvando o Olimpo. Além do mais Hermes anda muito mal. Não faz suas tarefas, passa o dia sem fazer nada olhando pro horizonte e se falar com ele dificilmente conseguirá uma resposta. Mas a maioria das opiniões entre os deuses estão empatadas. E seria preciso um pouco da alma de um semideus que ainda não houvesse tomado conhecimento de sua condição.

Apollo não resistiu; adorava polêmicas. Ergueu a mão e gritou:

- EU, APOLLO, O DEUS DO SOL, VOTO FAVOR DA RESSUREIÇÃO DE LUKE, O FILHO DE HERMES.

- Eu também voto pra essa mesma coisa disse - Senhor D, acordando nessa hora.

Os deuses se calaram. Todos estavam em choque com a decisão de Apollo, e conseqüentemente a de Dionísio, mas não tinham mais voz para argumentar.

- E quem será o semideus que doará uma parte de sua alma para Luke? - sorriu Zeus, triunfante.

- Eu conheço uma - disse orgulhoso - Aryanne Apolonia Walker. Minha... Neta. Será ela.

- Bem... Sendo assim, a única coisa que falta é arranjarmos um jeito de usar as forças de Cronos. - disse Atena.

- Como assim? - perguntou Apollo.

- Para ressuscitar o garoto precisaremos da ajuda de Hades, de uma parte da alma de um meio-sangue que não saiba de sua condição e dos poderes de Cronos para fazer Luke voltar ao estado que ele se encontrava antes de ser corrompido. Ele ficaria com cerca de quatorze anos.

- Mas, ele (ou ela) não vai ficar mal... Sem alma?

- Não... Na verdade para o meio-sangue não será nada. A alma pura dele fará com que a de Luke possa se reconstituir.

- Tem efeitos colaterais?

- Não... quase nada. Só uma leve conexão empática. Bem leve.

- E quanto tempo acha que pode demorar para que consigamos achar um jeito de usar os poderes de Cronos? - Hermes perguntou

- Não sei. Alguns anos talvez.

- Quantos?

- Uns dois, quem sabe...


End file.
